Fruit Dish
by Troublesome Aries
Summary: Tala makes a fruit dish for Kai. TalaxKai yaoi. dedicated to MasterFranny for the idea! hope ya enjoy! xD


Author's note: dedicated to MasterFranny for the idea! Hope ya enjoy ;D hope everyone has a good start to the New Year!

Warnings: implied lime, but false! Hehe...

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_Fruit Dish_

Who likes fruits?

I do :3

I like all kinds.

Tala likes fruits…he likes strawberries and bananas the best.

Why does he like them?

C'mon does he really need a reason **not **to like them?

Strawberries are sweet and sometimes sour, and they're awesome with wipe cream!

Bananas are soft and sweet in your mouth, and they're great with cereal! xD

Kai likes them too.

Tala already knows this.

And today Tala invited Kai over for lunch.

Tala can't cook.

Kai can't cook.

Damn the authoress can't cook without using the microwave!

But!

Tala knows how to make a fruit dish/tray, whatever. The best. Especially for Kai…

Kai enjoys Tala's fruit dishes. He's crazy about them. And he's crazy for the "cook".

Kai has a major crush on the redhead, but doesn't know how to tell him.

Hm…same thing with Tala…-sigh- such losers not telling each other…tsk, tsk.

SO, what makes Tala's dishes so great?

He adds everything, every kind of fruit there is on the planet…well not really, just the ones he has in the fridge.

So cutting a few apples here, a few pears there, and giant sweet oranges to the side.

Grapes in one little fruit holder thingy, blueberries in the next. Soon followed by raspberries, cherries, holding the blackberries, Kai didn't like them.

And smack right in the middle were the oh-so-sweet-n-sour strawberries, and next, the oh-so-sweet-n-soft bananas.

Grinning to himself he shook the wipe cream in his hand and took it outside along with the tray and then left back to the front door where Kai was impatiently knocking.

Answering the door cheery blue eyes looked down to the pissed off crimson.

"Why you pissed?"

"You kept me waiting…" Kai growled letting himself in.

"You're such a woman, impatient," Tala huffed closing the door. (A/N I'm patient! Well…when I have to be…)

"At least I don't put my hands on my hips!" Tala pouted, and put his hands on his hips…

It was a habit.

Lovers quarrel? Yes. But will soon be cleared up once Kai takes a taste of the fruit dish, then all annoyed-ness-ness? Maybe one more "ness"? -.- Forget it.

Well Kai wouldn't be pissed anymore!

So both step over to the table, Kai peers over everything intently, eyes getting all starry setting them on the strawberries and cut up bananas.

Red eyes averted to the… oh! Whip cream!

Tala sees this and grins, taking the wipe cream before Kai could even get his hands on it.

Red eyes shoot towards the redhead.

Already having the whip cream on a juicy red strawberry, the redhead took a small bite savouring the sweet and sour taste on his lips, letting the soft whip cream stain his upper lip.

"Why don't you just dig in Kai?"

Kai stayed silent.

Just staring at his mouth.

Timidly the slate-haired youth slipped closer to the taller teen.

Leaning forward and tippy toeing up he kissed the redhead.

Tala was stunned.

But soon recovered and deepened their kiss.

Quickly gaining dominance over the shorter Russian, Tala slowly pushed him backwards falling over the table, fruit dish pushed aside.

Pinning the wandering hands down on the table the redhead straddles Kai's waist stealing quick kisses and gaining pleasured moans in response.

"Ta-la,"

"Yes?"

Tala stopped for the brief moment. Both youths breathing heavily.

"Can I have a banana?"

Tala smirked.

Reaching over he picked up a piece of banana he had cut.

Just as Tala let go of his left arm Kai tipped Tala's mouth back down to his.

Ending the brief kiss Tala fed Kai the piece of banana in his mouth.

Chewing it, swallowing. Kai then asked for a cherry smiling innocently.

"With whip cream," he added.

Tala smiled deviously.

Oh yeah he would get the whip cream.

The authoress pauses.

To continue or not?

She wanted a lemon or lime to be added in.

But wanted to keep it short and a proper rating.

Eh, she'll keep it fluffy, well as fluffy as it can get. A bit limish?

Hm…now what are they doing? O.O; oh my gosh…-sigh- never leave whip cream with them, never…

* * *

-Phew- is it safe to check up on what they're doing now? 

Authoress slowly looks outside at the back of the house owned by the D-boys.

Slowly she sighs and continues to type.

* * *

Licking off the whip cream off of the once blue tainted cheek, blue eyes wink nipping down on the strawberry sticky collarbone. 

Giggling the slate-haired youth gently pushed off the redhead stealing one more sweet kiss blushing slightly.

"That was good, one of my…better dishes," Tala grinned helping his…boyfriend? Off the table.

With the tray upside down and all of the fruits being devoured in…the activities the two Russians shared.

"It was…good," he blushed even more.

"Next time…wanna go all the way?"

"I'll bring the…whip cream then?"

Tala grinned at the flushed Kai.

"Fine," then leaned for another, sweet banana and strawberry sweet kiss, since those were the last fruits he fed Kai.

* * *

END

* * *

Author's note: like no like? I actually liked it…lol I think I might continue with TalaKai :) but! I'm still continuing with my KaiTala as well. Please do review if ya read. 


End file.
